Heart Thievery
by Kiritsubo
Summary: Just when Hikaru is about to give up on Haruhi, Kaoru comes to the rescue with a plan to set things in motion so the two can finally realize what they have felt all this time.
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor any publicly recognized characters.

**Warnings:** Mild language

**A/N:** Reposted after being found in archives :)

* * *

><p>"<em>You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back." –Anonymous<em>

* * *

><p>There was to be no walking today.<p>

The fickle December weather had seen to that, leaving Hikaru confined to his room. He sat on the window-seat and pressed his forehead against the paned glass, staring out at the ostentatious marble fountain and pretty flower beds. The window's brocade drapes wrinkled as he leaned against them. A silken cord was held by his listless hand. He was cold but didn't think to call a maid to turn the heaters on or bring him a jacket. His fingers loosened; the cord slipped from his grasp and fell back against the drapes.

_Feels kinda weird to have a separate bedroom, _he mused.

Instead of Kaoru, solitude was his constant companion. But this was what he wanted; he couldn't stand Kaoru's cheerfulness and talk of "moving on." He didn't get it. No one did. So without further ado, he chose the biggest room in the West Wing and made it his temporary home. Surprisingly he bore the separation well, though he was aware that Kaoru had been displeased about the arrangement.

This would only be the first of other decisions to break away. First, it had been the hair; he had opted for dark ash because he thought it had suited him. Then he had started choosing different things from what he normally picked with Kaoru: clothes, food, computer games, even activities. In the past, he hadn't thought much of the one minute that distinguished him from Kaoru. But now that they both were trying to be dissimilar, those sixty seconds counted and everything else in between. Of course, there could be no denying that they were twins. They were genetically and phenotypically identical individuals by nature; nothing could ever change that. But they were still and always would be, brothers first.

A distant rumble of thunder told him that a storm was coming. He looked up to see clusters of dark clouds spread out across a grey winter sky. Soon there would be rain and probably more thunder, accompanied by lightening. Involuntarily, he thought of Haruhi and vaguely imagined what she was doing now. Maybe she was hiding in a closet or under a table. Or perhaps she was somewhere warm and comforted in the arms of—

_Stop it!_

And just as the hurtful thought was truncated, a peal of thunder was heard and following in its wake, a stray raindrop stained the glass. Then another, and another, and another, and another…soon the entire window was sprayed with water as rain fell. The fountain automatically shut off while the sight of the flower-beds in the garden blurred as the glass became misty. He looked away once the view was obstructed and contented himself by staring at the high ceiling of his room. His eyes wandered from the Rococo designs to the burgundy silk that covered the walls, thinking, remembering…

_Why, _Hikaru thought, _why not Kaoru?_

Indeed, Haruhi's rejection of his brother was now beginning to haunt him. Oblivious idiot that he was, he now realized the rather awkward circumstance. His own twin brother had been casually rebuffed. From this, he could only bring up the most absurd hypothesis: was it because of Kaoru's looks?

_No, that's not it, _Hikaru rapidly reassured himself. _Kaoru is handsome and gorgeous—like me. _

To affirm this, he glanced at a gilded mirror hanging on an adjacent wall to see his reflection. What was the matter with his appearance? Sure, he had dark circles due to lack of sleep—which could be easily fixed by a long nap—and his hair wasn't as stylish—the hairdresser was only a phone call away—but other than those tiny imperfections, Hikaru thought he (and Kaoru) were pretty damn good-looking.

For years, the girls at the academy had pampered him and his brother with glowing compliments. They fawned over them daily, likening their nearly-flawless complexions to "polished ivory" and their hazel eyes to "a bright morning after an autumn rain." Their hair, which was a curious hue of ashy auburn, attracted just as much interest as their other features. And if the customers were paying more than the usual rate, the twins allowed the silly girls to play with and twirl their hair.

So with all that attention given to them, the issue couldn't be looks. But if it wasn't looks then what was it? _She _of all people knew how _different _they were and had been the first person to notice that. _She _had been the one to point out that Kaoru was the nicer, sensitive, and caring twin. Kaoru was normal, mature, and composed when he was by himself according to that damned short fox.

_Well what the hell am I then? _Hikaru crossly asked himself.

"_When you're by yourself," _Haruhi's voice answered from memory. "_You're noisy and lack common sense."_

Ouch.

Ah, so that was what she thought of him. A punk-ass, no-good, stupid, obnoxious, childish—

"Oi, Hikaru. Want a cookie?"

Hikaru gave a start.

"Can't you knock?" The elder twin bristled, snapped out of his reverie. He turned to see Kaoru walk across the capacious bedroom and balancing a large tray with his hands.

"I did. You didn't answer." Kaoru set down an elegant tea service on a parlor table. Plucking a cookie from a plate of confections, he slid it into his mouth. Holding the cookie between his teeth, he popped the lid off a stylish tin and measured out several teaspoons of _matcha _into porcelain cups.

"Dabwans oo toklumdow—"

"Huh?"

Kaoru chewed then swallowed. "Dad wants you to come down for dinner tonight." He repeated, closing the tea tin. When Hikaru didn't answer, he went on: "He doesn't want you eating by yourself anymore."

"I don't care." Hikaru answered, returning to look out the window.

"We're having Italian tonight." Kaoru slyly added, reaching for the teapot. But Hikaru continued to have his back turned, indifferent.

_He's shocked, _Kaoru quietly observed as he gazed at the twin in the shadows. _I suppose this is a first for him._

He poured steaming water into the cups then stirred the contents.

"Stop being so emotional." Kaoru chided, clinking a teaspoon against a cup before withdrawing it. With ease, after practicing many times with the young ladies at Ouran, he balanced two saucers and cups with his hands then went over to the window-seat.

"Here."

"Kaoru, _no—"_

"Just take it!" A steaming porcelain cup was obstinately pushed in front of Hikaru's face, accidentally grazing his cheek.

"**KAORU!** WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT—"

"—sorry, sorry, sorry." The younger twin hurriedly apologized as he withdrew Hikaru's cup while his brother slammed his scalded cheek against the cold glass of the window. "But really, it'd have been more polite to take it." Carefully, he rested Hikaru's rejected tea on one of the cushions on the window-seat then sat down.

"So, whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing." Hikaru muttered, annoyed that his cheek was now plastered to the window thanks to the smiling idiot sitting across from him. If he found a scar the next day, there'd be hell to pay.

"Hmm." Kaoru sipped his drink. "Then how come you've been staring out at the window for two hours?"

"You've been watching me?" Hikaru asked, getting even more vexed. "Stalker."

"Well I thought you were watching the maids change again but you were sitting too still and you didn't have the binoculars." Kaoru replied, ignoring Hikaru's glare. He looked out the window, seeing a blur of green and grey.

"I've ordered the maids to pack up our stuff for the ski trip. I asked Momfor some cool winter clothes we can dress Haruhi in. Want to take a look at them?"

Silence.

"By the way, I got the rest of your homework from school. It's in the library so make sure you finish it on time."

Still, silence.

"I also turned in the permission slips for the ski trip: yours and mine. You _are _planning to go right?" Kaoru chatted on, unsuccessfully trying to crack the solid wedge of ice Hikaru had firmly placed between him and the rest of the world.

He set down his cup.

"Seriously, Hikaru, isn't this enough? You've skipped a week of school _and _Club activities. Kyouya-_senpai_'s getting pissed 'cause we can't do the brotherly-love skits anymore. Our clients have stopped calling."

"I don't care." Hikaru pulled his cheek away from the glass.

"You haven't told me a thing, you know that?" Kaoru sounded frustrated. "You just came home, and locked yourself up in room just so you could sulk. I called Dad to come home and try to talk to you since the housekeeper told me you've been sending your meals away and haven't been sleeping

"Everyone at school keeps asking me where you are. You haven't talked to _anybody_, not even to me. Why'd you chuck your cell-phone out the window anyway? Honey-_senpai _keeps sending cake to you and _Tono _calls like every five minutes—"

"Don't talk about him." Hikaru rose from the window-seat, unable to take anymore of Kaoru's bantering. Without a word, he turned around and walked over to the parlor table where Kaoru had set the tea tray. He grabbed the tea tin then haphazardly began scooping out unequal amounts of _matcha _into an empty cup.

"Umm, Hikaru…" Kaoru blinked. "I already made you one..."

"I don't want that one." Hikaru said shortly, spilling tea powder all over the cookies. Porcelain and silver clinked as his clumsy hands absent-absentmindedly disordered the tea service. He reached for the pot and started pouring.

"Hikaru."

But Hikaru wasn't listening anymore, resolutely fixing his gaze on the curls of iron decorating the tray and not even noticing that he was pouring steaming hot water a good six inches away from his cup.

"I know why you're mad."

Hikaru vigorously stirred his empty cup, clanking his teaspoon against its porcelain rim, vainly trying to drown out Kaoru's words with feeble clinks.

"Come on, say _something _to me at least. You know you can always talk to me. What exactly happened between you and Haruhi—"

"Shut up."

"—I just want to know."

"_Shut up._"

"Stop being such a baby!"

A loud crashwas heard as a teacup soared into the air then smashed at Kaoru's feet. Tea seeped into the carpet, creating a puddle that slowly spread out as seconds passed. Slowly, Kaoru looked up to see his brother's face darkened by an inscrutable shadow. Hikaru glared at him as if daring to speak another word.

Then without preamble—"SHE REJECTED ME!"

Kaoru stared.

"She rejected me, all right!" Hikaru angrily burst out. "Do I have to spell it out for you, you moron? I. Got. Shot. Down. She chose that blond retard and she…she…" He struggled to finish the sentence. In vain, he fought to speak but his throat had closed tight and he could feel an uncomfortable burning sensation prickling in the corners of his eyes. He bit his lip, determined to maintain self-control e_specially _in front of the brother labeled as the "emotionally mature one."

"Calm down." Kaoru allowed a few minutes to pass in silence before saying: "I'm sorry I provoked you but I couldn't take it anymore. You're being an idiot."

The elder twin narrowed his eyes. "If you came here just to make fun of me—"

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just telling you what I see. I can't excuse your obliviousness anymore. You're already forfeiting when you _still _have good cards to play."

"What are you talking about?"

"How sure are you that Haruhi likes—no, _loves—Tono_?"

Visibly, Hikaru stiffened.

"Judging from your reaction, you probably goaded her into telling you huh?" Kaoru guessed, watching Hikaru's face redden. "_Tch. _When will you ever learn?"

"Get out." Hikaru suddenly ordered, not wanting to hear anymore of Kaoru's taunts. Not only was he provoked but perturbed. Why was Kaoru being so _cold_? He had expected sympathy and support but instead was rewarded with harsh questions and chastising.

"No." Kaoru stood up. "I want to talk to you."

"Then go talk to someone else because I don't give a shit about what you say." Hikaru spat.

"No."

"Go get your own freaking West Wing!"

"Hikaru."

"Fine! _I'll _leave." Without another word, he turned on his heel and marched straight across the room. His hand was already on the brass knob when—

"You can't give up."

Hikaru froze at the door.

"You can't give up." Kaoru repeated, eyes on his brother's back. "You didn't even _try_. You just let _Tono _take Haruhi." He paused. "I believed in you. I put my faith in you and thought you wouldn't take her for granted but I was wrong. I didn't realize how half-hearted your intentions were."

The last sentence hit a nerve.

"Screw you!" Hikaru whirled around. "You weren't there. You weren't even there so you can't judge me! I tried, okay? I tried and blew it. End of story. There's no need for you to rub it in my face like that."

"That's not what I meant." Kaoru's eyes narrowed in impatience. "What I'm trying to tell you is that you still have a chance."

"_Just shut up!_" Hikaru furiously replied, quite beside himself. "You don't get it at all—you just _don't. _There's no _point. _I don't have a chance so enough of this bullshit already!"

"All I'm asking you to do is just try again!"

"Why? So I get rejected a second time?"

"Just sit quietly and listen—"

"No, I've had it."

"—I have a plan!"

"NO!"

With one last look of pure venom, Hikaru swung the door open then slammed it shut behind him. A succession of loud footsteps was heard then they gradually faded into silence as Hikaru retreated to the East Wing to find another room to imprison himself in.

For a long time, Kaoru gazed at the wooden panels of the door, brooding over Hikaru's reaction.

"Sensitive and short-tempered as always." He sighed. "Really, he's such a child." Walking around the smashed teacup, he went over to the window to retrieve his own tea and Hikaru's. Then again, Kaoru thought, what he had said to Hikaru _had been harsh._ But what else could he say to provoke his brother?

"I really hope you regain your sense, moron." Kaoru muttered, setting down the cups on the messy tray. "This won't work if you're not into it. I'll give you time but not too long because this thing has to be set soon."

"_I dunno Kao-chan…might not work." _Honey-_senpai_'s silvery voice echoed in his head from memory. "_Its not nice to play with hearties…especially Haru-chan's and Hika-chan's."_

"_I agree with Mitsukuni-kun." Mori added_ to the sensible vein. "_You're risking a lot here, Kaoru."_

_I am, _Kaoru admitted. _But I know Hikaru. I know him better than anyone else and knowing that…_He looked after the closed door. _He won't refuse this._

* * *

><p><em>A week earlier<em>

_Haninozuka Main Estate_

* * *

><p>"No…no way! Are you serious?"<p>

Kaoru stared at Mori's grim face, horrified.

"Hikaru saw WHAT?"

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan doing the kissy-kissy," Mitsukuni repeated, poking a stray raspberry with his fork. He clutched his stuffed rabbit to him. "Must've really hurt Hika-chan's feelings, _ne, _Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori knelt down to drape a napkin around Mitsukuni's neck to prevent cake crumbs staining his _karate _uniform.

"_Shit!"_ Kaoru cursed, slamming a fist against the hard floor of the veranda. The foundations however remained impassive to the minimal impact. A cool breeze sifted through Kaoru's hair as if in a comforting gesture before it brushed through the Japanese maple trees growing in the garden. A nearby stream quietly murmured under a wooden bridge, carrying stray petals that fell from clambering wisteria and jasmine vines.

Despite this serene view from the east veranda of the Haninozuka Manor, Kaoru was feeling anything but calm and relaxed. To cheer his distressed guest, Mitsukuni then provided a table laden with sweet cakes and ice cream to treat Kaoru though really, it seemed that he was treating himself.

"Damn it…but then that means _Tono…_Haruhi…" Kaoru trailed off, staring at the polished hardwood.

"Want to hold Usa-chan?" A puffy pink rabbit's face danced under Kaoru's nose. Kaoru looked up then straightened, limply holding the bunny in his hand. He sadly gazed down at the toy's blank button-eyes. "I knew something was bothering Hikaru but I didn't realize it was _this _bad."

"Don't look so sad, Kao-chan." Mitsukuni implored, his big brown eyes glued to the twin's dismayed expression. "Want ice cream?"

"Uh, no thanks, Honey-_senpai_—"

"There's strawberry, green-tea, mango, chocolate, French vanilla, raspberry, cheese cake, pistachio…" Mitsukuni rattled off, pointing to various crystal bowls containing generous scoops of different ice cream set on the low table. "Here!" Without warning, he shoved an icy-cold teaspoon of _gelato _into Kaoru's mouth.

"AH!" Kaoru spat the utensil out. "_Honey-senpai—!"_

"You don't like it?" Mitsukuni asked, lip quivering.

"Nan—n-no, it's fine," Kaoru lied with numb lips, seeing Mori staring him down.

"Then you can have more!" Mitsukuni smiled, instantly recovered. Grabbing three bowls, he piled the contents all into one and pushed the mountain of assorted ice cream to Kaoru with a cheerful grin.

"Thanks Honey-_senpai,_" Kaoru said, dismally observing the high tower. He chewed his cold lips, trying to get blood circulating around after the initial ice shock he got from the ice cream. "How did you two find out about Haruhi and _Tono_?"

"I know this is intruding on Hikaru's confidence but," Mori cut in, capturing Kaoru's attention, "two days ago he arrived at my home and requested that he spend the night. That's when he told me everything."

"What did he say?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

Mori paused. "He said he was walking around the school park then saw Tamaki and Haruhi."

Mitsukuni sighed, sucking on a spoonful of ice cream. "How's Hika-chan now?"

Kaoru squeezed the bunny's head. "Shocked. Angry," he said, recalling how Hikaru had come home in the middle of the day and shut himself up in the West Wing. "I've never seen him so mad. He skipped lunch and dinner yesterday. I heard from the maids that he didn't sleep much either."

"Poor Hika-chan." Mitsukuni sighed, looking downcast. "He must be so sad. Wish you could've brought him here, Kao-chan. I'd have let him hug Usa-chan and eat all the cake he wanted…and I'd help him finish," he added with a sweet smile.

Kaoru cracked a smile.

"To be honest, I've been worried about him since we have school and then the ski-trip. I doubt he'll want to go now, especially after what he saw. He might not even show up for the Host Club. I don't think he'll be able to handle seeing Haruhi or _Tono_."

"Eh? But—but—we need him! We need Hika-chan or the club won't be the same!" Mitsukuni cried in protest. He grabbed his bunny out of Kaoru's hands and crushed the toy to his chest, pouting.

"Honey-_senpai_," Kaoru sighed, exasperated. "Hikaru willexplode if he sees Haruhi and _Tono _together."

"Mm," Mori nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, I don't see any other solution other than giving him solitude and time to recover."

"Which will take forever," Kaoru gloomily replied, stabbing a spoon into his ice cream. "When it comes to Haruhi _and Tono_, his mood gets stuck on emo-mode and it takes a lot of effort to get him out of it." He put his head in his hands. "Stupid _Tono…_making the situation worse like always."

"Eh, Tama-chan confessed to Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni inquired to his bodyguard.

"I don't know." Mori responded.

Kaoru raised his head, confused. "What?"

"Ah?" Mitsukuni blinked.

"Then what was _Tono _doing? He just _randomly _kissed Haruhi?" Kaoru asked Mori, to which he received a brief shake of the head. "Well what exactly did _Tono _say? Or do?"

"He hugged her," Mori seemed impassive to Kaoru's and Mitsukuni's expressions of anticipation. "Then he kissed her on the forehead, according to Hikaru."

Kaoru blinked. "Wait, wait, wait. That's _it?_"

Mori nodded.

_Wow, Tono. For a guy like you, that was a totally blasé and unromantic move, _Kaoru thought, rather dumbfounded. "Erm…so Haruhi didn't kiss _Tono_ back then?"

"No."

Kaoru's neat brows furrowed together. "But you said Hikaru saw everything…come to think of it, did Haruhi and _Tono _even see him walk in on them?"

"If they did, Hikaru would've mentioned that," Mori replied.

"Aaaah…Tama-chan and Haru-chan don't know that they were seen," Mitsukuni remarked, tracing a sad face on his ice cream with his spoon. Mori sat quietly beside his companion and gazed at a cluster of white rocks near the stream, observing a sparrow resting on them.

Kaoru remained silent, absorbing everything that he had just been informed of. Broken, incoherent pieces of dialogue and images scattered his thoughts as he tried to string them together to make sense out of them. Whatever happened between Tamaki and Haruhi would only be known to Heaven. He couldn't decide whether either the latter or the former had confessed or even both. But a hug? A kiss on the cheek? The gestures seemed rather petty, more innocent and conciliatory than passionate and romantic. Then there was also the glaring fact that the two were unaware that Hikaru was watching them.

_Great timing, Hikaru, _Kaoru glumly blamed his twin. _Just great. This is _exactly _what you had to see of all times…_

"Maybe Tama-chan and Haru-chan have now realized their feelings," Mitsukuni observed aloud, now drawing cute little spikes to frame the sad face he had drawn on his ice cream.

"It's likely," Mori said, taking his eyes away from the bird once it took flight.

"No."

The two seniors turned, surprised by the objection.

"No," Kaoru repeated. "Not that's not it." His hazel eyes seemed lost in thought.

"Haven't you noticed _Tono_ is completely fine? Haruhi's behavior hasn't changed one bit either. If _Tono _confessed, don't you think he'd be fawning over Haruhi more than usual?"

There was a pause.

"And besides," Kaoru added, "since the two of them didn't _see_ Hikaru they can't acting under pretenses to spare Hikaru's feelings. They _would _have if they _saw _him but they didn't."

"But before this happened, Tama-chan said he didn't want to come to ski-trip." Mitsukuni twirled his bunny-rabbit's long ears. He sighed. "Aaaah…I wish I could go. Tama-chan promised I could eat lots of ice-cake and play with Usa-chan in the snow."

"What Mitsukuni-kun is saying," Mori interjected, "is that something must've happened between Tamaki and Hikaru before this incident that is influencing Tamaki's current attitude and barring him from going on the ski trip. He may even have persuaded Haruhi to act normal too."

"Right," Kaoru mumbled dejectedly.

"Then two days later, the kissy-kissy happens," Mitsukuni said, his wide eyes gazing at the clouds in the sky. "Mmm-hmm. Kind of coincidental, _ne,_ Takashi?"

Another awkward silence lapsed between the three club members.

"…I have an idea," Kaoru said at length. His eyes were strangely fixed at some unknown point as the wheels in his mind began turning. A notion had sprung and it was at these moments that Kaoru would usually run to Hikaru and just _had _to let his twin know what other manipulative plan he had up his sleeve. But today, there was no malicious intent or whims behind this next scheme.

"I have an idea," Kaoru repeated, meeting Mitsukuni's and Mori's eyes. "And if you don't mind, Honey-_senpai_ and Mori-_senpai_, I'd like to discuss it with you..."

And so he told them.

He didn't know much time had passed but by the time he finished his explanation, Mitsukuni looked uncomfortable while Mori looked more serious than usual.

"I dunno, Kao-chan." Mitsukuni shook his head. "It's not nice to play with hearties…especially Haru-chan's and Hika-chan's."

"I agree with Mitsukuni-kun," Mori seconded. "You're risking a lot here, Kaoru. Think carefully about what you're planning to do."

"But this is will give Hikaru a chance and it might be the only way to really _teach _him," Kaoru argued. "I mean, yeah, it looks like I'm playing dirty on the surface but I'm not going to steal Haruhi from _Tono."_

"But—but—I thought you said you knew you didn't have the right to stop Haru-chan from liking Tama-chan," Mitsukuni protested, pouting.

"I'm not going to interfere with that, Honey-_senpai. _The only way that I'd be 'interfering' is by helping that idiot Hikaru get some sense into his head and have him _try _for once. Since Hikaru really is denser than the average person, he needs my help on this."

"But—but—"

"Honey-_senpai._"

Wide, brown eyes stared into Kaoru's handsome face.

"Do you remember how I asked you to take Hikaru to the amusement park that day? To see me and Haruhi together?"

"Uh," Mitsukuni's blond head nodded.

"And do you remember what I said to you then? That I'd bet my life on it? That I had faith in Hikaru?"

"Uh-huh." Mitsukuni nodded again.

"Then," Kaoru said, grinning a little. "I must ask that you trust me one more time as you did back then."


	2. The Right Cards

_Never let the Hitachiin Brothers idle about with plenty of free time—Bisco Hatori_

* * *

><p>As one twin gloomily paced back and forth in his bedroom, the other was in the library studying. Or so it appeared to the household servants.<p>

Instead of integrating variables, Kaoru furiously scribbled on a stationary. What was in this message, none knew but the writer himself.

To any other person, it was amazing to see Kaoru so absorbed in his note in spite of the finery around him. An enormous crystal chandelier was suspended from the ivory-gold painted ceiling. Rose marble tiles gleamed under the sconces, held by a series of nymph statues that encircled the dual staircases. The entire top floor consisted of nothing but shelves upon shelves of books.

Magnificently paned windows faced the east, giving a skyline view of the gardens and a tempestuous sky darkened by storm clouds. Rain streaked the immaculate glass with hundreds of drops falling against it then trailing back down.

"There," Kaoru finished, signing his name at the bottom of the paper. He set down the fountain pen then tore the page. On cue, he heard a soft rush of ruffled skirts and the sound of black Mary-Janes tapping against the marble floor.

"Hitachiin-_sama,_" a petite serving-girl curtly addressed.

Kaoru held up the note. "Take this to Hikaru."

"Of course." The maid bowed upon receiving the written message.

"And make sure he reads it. Don't leave until you see him open the note."

"Yes." The maid bowed a second time. "Anything else?"

Kaoru raised an empty water glass.

"Right away, Hitachiin-_sama_."

Half a minute later, a manservant bustled in and gracefully took the glass then refilled it from a silver pitcher. Once he was handed his water, Kaoru waved the butler away who retreated out of the library with a low bow. He circled the table he had been sitting, dourly gazing at his heavy load of calculus homework . Across from this loathsome pile was another stack of papers all labeled _Hitachiin Hikaru _that lay untouched. Shaking his head at Hikaru's carelessness, he set down his glass then climbed up the right grand-staircase to find a good book.

A familiar smell of leather and apple wood reached his nose as he slipped in between the tall shelves. His fingers glided against the smooth leather spines as his eyes peeled for an interesting read.

"_Pride & Prejudice…Tale of Genji…Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows…" _Kaoru murmured as he passed one book after the other. "_Blood Types & Personalities…A Fallen Star: The Tragic Life of Britney Spears…"_

He passed the section and went into the next, browsing from Descartes to Thoreau. Once or twice a title caught his eye but nothing more. Eventually he chose a European art history book that covered the Medieval and Renaissance periods. Sliding down against the smooth sides of a bookshelf, he laid the enormous book flat on the ground and began turning the pages.

For a long while, he passed the time gazing at centuries-old artwork: deathly thin and pale faces of Christ, glorified and humbled Virgin Marys, penitent Magdalenes, and severe portrayals of medieval popes. But gradually, the subjects changed: nude Venuses, realistic but flat portraits of aristocrats, and colorful scenes painted in pale yellows, rusty madder, and deep lapis-lazuli. He passed through Leonardo Da Vinci's work without much thought, having seen them countless times at the Louvre where he and Hikaru had often visited during their trips to France. With Michaelangelo, he skipped the paintings and went straight to the sculptures. He wrinkled his nose at Botticelli's cherubs, finding them ugly, but paused to admire the lovely face of Simonetta Vespucci rising from the sea.

When he came to the section on Raphael, he stopped.

He gazed at a fairy-tale like painting of an armored knight. Riding on a robust white stallion, his shadowed sword and arm were raised, ready to strike at an ugly creature lying low before him. To the far right, an indiscernible young woman in peachy red robes watched on.

_Heh…seems like a picture Tono would like, _Kaoru mused, looking at the knight's determined face. He glanced at the bottom right caption to read the painting's title: _St. George and the Dragon [for the Count of Urbino, 29 x 21 cm]. _He smirked. No doubt this was _Tono_'s taste; he could easily see Tamaki having a number of fantasies about himself being some handsome prince rescuing a damsel-in-distress (namely Haruhi).

He flipped through more of Raphael's works when he heard the library doors open. He paused, listening to a dull echo of footsteps.

"Kaoru?"

Recognizing the voice, Kaoru grinned. Closing the book in his hand, he walked out of the shelves. Peering over the marble railing, he saw someone enter the library.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called again, sounding rather irritated. In his right hand was a crumpled note, bearing his brother's signature. He glanced at one of the many desks in the library, noticing a half-eaten plate of fruit and full goblet of water. A calculus textbook lay open while a mechanical pencil bearing a Jack-o-Lantern icon rested along the crease. He walked over to the empty table, surveying a sheet of lined paper containing worked out equations. Inwardly he shook his head, seeing an obvious mistake in Kaoru's partial integration.

"Kaoru, come on, I don't have all day."

"Coming, coming!"

Hikaru looked up, seeing Kaoru running down the grand stair case on the right. He stopped at the bottom steps then straightened his back as Hikaru slowly walked up to him with a none-too-happy expression.

"You got my note?"

"Ah." Hikaru raised a crinkled sheet of paper.

There was an awkward pause.

"So…you wanted to apologize to me?"

Kaoru pocketed his hands, grinning. "Of course not. Why would I do something like that?"

Hikaru glared at him. "Then what was this for? '_Hikaru, I'd like to say sorry to you for what I said earlier. If you don't mind, come down to the library so I can give you your apology. –Kaoru.' _"He read aloud.

"All a lie." Kaoru's grin grew wider.

"Why?"

Kaoru climbed down the last few steps, standing eye-to-eye to his brother. "Because…" He pointed to his math book. "I really, really need help on calculus."

A pause lapsed between the twins as Hikaru stared after Kaoru, completely thrown off by the request.

"You wrote this note just so I could help you with _math_?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't come down for any other reason than me saying sorry."

"_Kaoru…"_

"The homework is hard!"

"Do it yourself."

"But you're the one who always help me."

"_No."_

"It's just _one _problem," Kaoru wheedled, coming over to the table and pointing at his paper. "Only _one _problem. Then I'll apologize and never bother you, I swear."

"…"

"Hikaru?"

The elder brother chewed his lip as he considered the attractive proposal. "You swear you'll leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"And you won't ask me anymore stupid questions?"

"Yes, yes." Kaoru dismissively waved.

Hikaru's eyebrow twitched. After a few minutes of hard scrutiny, he made up his mind: wordlessly, he sat down then reached for the textbook.

"Yay! So you'll help me!" Kaoru brightened.

With a withering look of disdain, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's pencil and the homework.

An hour passed in relative calm, interrupted by an occasional question or two. While Kaoru was a little glad that he and his brother were on speaking terms again, he knew that if their present conversation strayed so much as a _word _from math, Hikaru would leave. Any vocabulary such as "Haruhi" and "_Tono" _was also taboo and an utterance was a one-hundred percent guarantee that Hikaru would throw a hissy-fit.

Knowing this, he waited until Hikaru had helped him finish the problem before crossing the line:

"I'd like to talk to you about what happened about Haruhi."

A mechanical pencil dropped onto the graph paper.

"Forget it," Hikaru immediately rejected, eyes turning elsewhere. "If you're not going to apologize to me, then there's no point in staying here." He rose from his chair.

"For the last time," Kaoru sighed. "You're making such a _big deal_ out of _little _things. You didn't even see Haruhi kiss _Tono _back anyway-"

"You weren't there." Hikaru interrupted, affronted by Kaoru's uncharacteristic insensitivity.

"So what if I wasn't there?" Kaoru crossed his arms. "I know what happened and honestly, I think you over-exaggerated in your account." He went on, ignoring Hikaru's vehement outburst, "Besides, I have an _idea. _Come on, you always listen to my ideas—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Not even if it involves getting Haruhi?" Kaoru slyly grinned.

For one fleeting instant, there was a look pure surprise on Hikaru's face but just as it came, it vanished and was replaced by a stony expression.

"Not interested."

"Reeeally…?" Kaoru tapped his pencil on his homework. "Even if I were to tell you, I know of a foolproof way of getting Haruhi back from _Tono_?"

Hikaru scowled.

"You know, it's actually not that hard to do." Kaoru continued. "Normally, any girl would fall for this right away but Haruhi's a special case. She's kind of dense when it comes to relationships but with a little work and effort, you'll be able to crack her open like an egg."

"That sounds incredibly evil, even coming from you."

A fox-like grin spread across Kaoru's face. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Hikaru said, unusually surprised by Kaoru's devilishness, "What you're suggesting is…" He paused to find the right word. "It's stealing. Normally, you'd tell me _not _to do that when it comes to Haruhi and _Tono._"

"And when were _you _such a moralist?" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "This isn't stealing. It's not like you're going to kidnap Haurhi and shut her up in a box."

"Yeah, but-" Hikaru caught himself in what was a luring trap.

"What the hell am I doing?" he muttered. He glared at Kaoru, as if blaming his twin for making him stay and listen. "I'm going," he suddenly announced, turning away.

"I cannot _believe _this," Kaoru loftily gazed at the chandelier. "Hitachiin Hikaru, mastermind of countless tricks, is actually refusing a challenge." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hikaru's ears growing red. "What's the matter? Too hard for you?"

"_I told you,_" Hikaru ground out, "_she doesn't want me."_

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You two didn't even talk. All you did was walk in on _Tono _pecking her forehead. Big deal."

"No it's not_!_"

"It wasn't even a kiss! You don't know what else they did or didn't do. You're just assuming the worst."

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Hikaru challenged, turning around. "You know how much Haruhi likes _Tono. _She always talks about him, watches him, stares at him…" He mulishly trailed off.

Kaoru watched him, feeling pity strike him on the spot. But when Hikaru looked back, he quickly assumed his cool, stolid manner.

"So what? _You can change that in your favor._"

"You've got to be kidding me," Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "Everyone keeps saying I'm the air headed one but I think it's really you. How many times do I have to tell you? You don't abuse or use people for your own convenience! Especially Haruhi!"

"And this is coming from the person who used to trick girls and rip their love letters in front of them?" Kaoru retorted with raised eyebrows.

"I-" Hikaru bit his lip, abashed. "You did it too!"

"Whatever," Kaoru waved his hand as if swatting away an irksome fly. "The point is, is that we can figure this all out. I've got a good strategy to get Haruhi."

A chair scraped against the marble floor and in one swift motion, Hikaru was already standing in front of him, darkly gazing at his brother.

There was a long pause until it was broken by a serious, low voice:

"This is Haruhi, you're talking about," Hikaru stated, staring down at Kaoru who—just _slightly_—cringed. "You better think twice about this 'plan' of yours if it involves her. _Especially_ if it means she'll get hurt. If that's case, I _won't _let you do this. _At all._"

"What are you, the mafia?" Kaoru tried to push Hikaru out of the way. "It's not like I'm going to have Haruhi shot or anything—"

"I won't let you hurt her." Hikaru cut off.

Kaoru paused, searching the twin hazel eyes bearing down on him. All he could see was a strange mixture of seriousness and anger. But behind all that, perhaps it was just wishful thinking, he thought he saw a glimmer of real determination.

"Good," Kaoru said aloud, extricating himself out of his seat, forcing Hikaru to back off. "You're still in love with her, and deeply, from what I can see."

Hikaru blinked.

"I won't hurt her," Kaoru plainly stated. "I never intended that. I care a lot of about Haruhi too." He glanced at the window. The rain had stopped.

"I'm your brother," Kaoru drummed his fingers against the edge of the desk. "But I'm something else too: I'm your ally." He paused. "And as your ally, I'm telling you like it is, Hikaru. It isn't too late. You can't let one obstacle throw you off course. You've got to pull through and try again. Only when you've made a real, hard effort can you give up. But _not now."_

He looked up to see Hikaru, intently listening.

"Whatever happened between _Tono _and Haruhi is a secret to us," Kaoru continued. "But from what I've seen at school, they haven't been acting off at all. Haruhi isn't even that conscious of _Tono_…at least from what I've noticed."

"But they could still be—"

Kaoru raised his hand for silence. "I know what you're thinking. So let me tell you this: I may be your ally but I know when to step back. The only time I'm ever going to do that is if Haruhi realizes her feelings for T_ono and _wants to be with him. I won't ignore or try to block off what she wants.

"But you haven't _seen_ her. She doesn't blush when _Tono _gets close or runs away anymore. So I thought that maybe…maybe, there's still a chance. Maybe you can win her, regardless of what went on that night_._" He stopped, searchingly gazing into Hikaru's face for any trace of an answer.

"I can't force you. But if you decide to do this, if you really want Haruhi that badly, if you like her that much—I mean it, Hikaru—if you really, honestly like her then you'll want to give it another shot right? Not just for her, but for yourself."

Another silence lapsed between the twins as they contemplated on the incredulous possibility. Chance and hope was in the air, waiting for a decision or a little more elaboration at the very least.

But Kaoru was patient. He could wait another thirty minutes, another hour, another day if necessary. Yet Time was not on their side and as the seconds ticked away, opportunities were being wasted. Hikaru had to decide _now _or never.

"…What about _Tono_?"

Kaoru blinked. "What about him?"

"Come on, don't give me that crap. What's going to happen to him? I can't just…Haruhi is…."

"I'll say it again: Haruhi isn't _Tono_'s," Kaoru flatly stated. "Besides, don't you think if _Tono _got her, he'd have thrown about a hundred galas and parties to celebrate? Last time I checked, there wasn't anything like that scheduled."

"You didn't see his face," Hikaru muttered, looking away in guilt and shame. "I…when I told him not to come to the ski trip…you didn't see him. He looked…he…I just wish I could say sorry…"

Kaoru lowered his eyes. "What happened, happened," he said, staring at a pale reflection of himself on the marble. "There's nothing you can do to change that now so you just have to deal with it."

"But—"

"What is with you?" Kaoru raised his head. "Why are you being all mushy and hesitant? Do you like Haruhi or not?"

"What kind of ques—yeah—I—"

"Do you want her?"

"Yes, but—"

"Are you willing to put some effort into getting her?"

"_Yes, _but—"

"Okay. That's what I was looking for," Kaoru stood up. "No 'buts' or 'what ifs.' Now that you've decided, you have to focus on the strategy. You can't distract yourself, got it?"

"But—"

"_What did I just say?_"

Hikaru blanched. "Nn…."

"Just shut up and listen." Kaoru sat back down in his chair. When he saw that he had Hikaru's attention he began.

"…You know how I used to come up with strategies right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well this is going to be something like that, but a bit different." He paused. "You've got a lot against you right now. I mean, _a lot. _You might be good-looking, smart, funny, and sometimes you're nice. But you're still a selfish, impulsive brat so we have to fix that." Ignoring, Hikaru's ugly scowl, he continued:

"You are terrible at controlling your temper, which is a problem for Haruhi. It's also the reason why she likes to hang around me more than you."

Hikaru's face purpled.

"And not only that, _Tono _has a huge upper-hand on you: he's had way more alone time with Haruhi. He's also a lot more caring and nicer than you are, so you're going to have work extra hard to get good points from Haruhi."

"_Kaoru."_

"What?"

"This isn't encouraging me. _At all."_

"I'm trying to objective here."

Hikaru opened his mouth several times but was silent, unable to retort back.

"As I was saying, _Tono _has a lot more advantages than you do but from now on, you're going to have to try to increase _your _alone-time as much as you can and lessen _his._ Got it?"

"But—but—that's not fair to _Tono_—I mean—" Hikaru spluttered, seeing Kaoru's scary face again. "—he's—I can't just have fun with Haruhi by myself—"

"You want Haruhi or not?" Kaoru repeated, glaring at Hikaru. "Don't be so indecisive. It makes you look weak."

Hikaru stared at his younger brother. "Kaoru…that's…so mean…"

"Get used to it," Kaoru merely replied before returning to the main point. "All right, so here's what we're going to do. You're going to go to school tomorrow and act normal. You _cannot _under _any _circumstances tell Haruhi or _Tono _what you saw, okay?"

"Aren't they going to know why I was gone?" Hikaru asked, puzzled.

"Nah," Kaoru shook his head. "I told everyone you were sick. They'll understand."

"You just want me to go back to school? That's it?"

"Well, we have to start somewhere," Kaoru cheerfully grinned. "One baby step at a time. So, you up for it?"

"…I guess," Hikaru muttered at length, looking uneasy.

"Good," Kaoru smiled before asking an entirely different question. "Before you go to bed tonight, there's something I'd like you to think about. Hikaru, do you know why you have a blue rose?"

"Wha…?"

"The blue rose." Kaoru repeated. "Your signature at the Host Club?"

"What about it?" Hikaru confusedly asked. "Mori-_senpai _has one too—"

"Whatever. But do you know what _your _rose stands for?"

Hikaru blinked.

"A blue rose," Kaoru said, "stands for mystery. But it has another meaning too—to attain the impossible. It stands for hope against unattainable love."

"…"

Kaoru smiled. "Ironic, huh? But that's okay. Maybe that's just a way of fate backing me up in telling you to that you've still got a chance."

* * *

><p><em>Previous Evening<em>

_Ootori Manor_

* * *

><p>"I see…" Kyoya gazed at the still surface of his tea. "So this is the same as before. You wish to teach Hikaru about relationships but more importantly, when to let go."<p>

"Yes," Kaoru replied from across the table. He calmly sat on the noir sofa, fixing his gaze only to Kyoya's pale, pointed face. The moment he had walked into the parlor, he immediately took a dislike to its Spartan interiors and black, modern furnishings. Compared to home, the manor was bare and bland which was surprising given the fact the Ootori family was fabulously wealthy.

"Hm." Kyoya glanced at Kaoru. "May I speak frankly with you?"

"I'm all ears, Kyoya-_senpai_."

"Your plan is stupid."

Kaoru cracked an uneasy smile. Well gee, wasn't Kyoya being a little...he wanted to turn away in discomfort but forced himself to stay put.

"There is a very real possibility that this can backfire on you. Horribly. I can't afford to put additional strain on the Host club like this if the group is to stay together next year."

"But we're not going to be together by that point." Kaoru countered. "Honey and Mori are graduating this spring. You and_ Tono_ are taking more and more responsibilities in your families' companies. Whatever you guys say, I know it's not going to be the same but I'd rather have half of a club than no club at all. That's why I need your help with this."

"And what makes you think I'll help Hikaru?"

"Because if you help him, you'll help _Tono _too. If you help Hikaru understand this he'll be able move on from this and Haruhi will be up for grabs. _Tono _wouldn't have to worry about having a rival."

"That's one way to look at the scenario, I suppose," Kyoya remarked, "but like I said, Hikaru could suffer a lot from what happens with your plan. As his brother, I'm surprised you're willing to put him through such an ordeal."

Kaoru bit his lip. "I…I know. But I think this will be the only way that he'll really learn. He can't always have it easy. Sometimes, he's going to have to bite the bullet and deal with it. If he doesn't know how to do that, I don't know how far Hikaru will be able to go in life."

"Spoken like any caring sibling." Kyoya raised his cup and sipped.

"So will you make sure _Tono _is distracted? Can you pull him away a bit, from Haruhi?"

"You're forgetting that this Tamaki we're talking about," Kyoya set down his cup. "If I were to do that, it'd be like restraining a dog from pouncing on a piece of meat."

"Well, yeah, but you know his schedule," Kaoru pointed out. "And in order for this to work, I need Hikaru to be alone with Haruh morei."

"There's no need for me to distract Tamaki at all hours of the day." Kyoya smoothly replied. "Tamaki's current schedule is busier than last week's and my guess is that it will continue to get overloaded as time goes on. Right now he's trying to integrate himself into the business world and the Suoh Group. I doubt he'll have time to visit Haruhi off campus from now on."

Kaoru looked surprised.

"However," Kyoya met Kaoru's inquiring gaze, "in spite of telling you that information, I will warn you." His face relaxed into a cold smile and behind that, was a dark threat that dared any miscreant to cross the line and suffer the ramifications for it.

"If sometime in the future, Tamaki does come to a realization of his feelings and he wants to actively pursue Haruhi for his own, I will personally step in to ensure that neither you nor Hikaru interfere with that."

Kyoya paused, letting the silence carry his point across to the younger Hitachiin twin.

"Is that clear?"

Unfazed, Kaoru grinned.

"I understand."


End file.
